


I'll wait

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [23]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 78, Fluff, M/M, Non AU, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: They finally got one whole week off, and now all the foreign members were ready to go home. But much to Johnny's displeasure, he and Yuta won'T arrive back in the same time.





	I'll wait

"Did you pack everything?" Johnny asked for the nth time in the last twenty minutes as they were packing up their suitcases to go home.  
They got a week long break (A week! 7 whole days! What a miracle!), so all the foreigners decided to visit home for a few days. For some like Yuta it was easier, since he was a little bit closer, but for Johnny just the airplane ride took a whole day. But it still didn’t stop him about being more concerned about his boyfriend’s stuff than his own.  
So even though he himself was just half finished, he kept on pestering Yuta, who was almost finished. 

"Yeah." Yuta nodded absentmindedly as he looked around their room. Then a smile came onto his lips as he turned to Johnny. "But I have my phone and my wallet, everything else is replaceable" he said as he threw his arms around the other's waist and smiled up at him. 

Johnny nodded and started caressing Yuta's back.  
"That's true" he said, then he looked around his stuff. He just needed to fold them before placing it in the suitcase, but still. He didn't want to do it.

"You're coming back earlier than me?" He looked down at Yuta, who nodded slowly. 

" Yeah. I'll be back Thursday night" he replied, causing Johnny to break out in a soft smile.

"Will you wait for me?" He asked, his tone sweet and cheesy. Yuta looked at him, unimpressed.

" I'll wait for the souvenirs you'll bring for me" he said.

Johnny groaned and pushed Yuta away lightly. 

"Fuck you. What a boyfriend you are" he said as he went to his things, sat down onto the ground and started packing. 

Yuta laughed.  
"The best" he replied, but just a few moments later he hugged Johnny's shoulders from behind. " I'll wait, don't worry" he said before pressing a kiss onto the elder's neck.

Johnny smiled, satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/Rinrin2442)


End file.
